The New Boy
by Dove267
Summary: Jace is a new boy in a new school. All the girls seem to adore him, but he has his eye on one particular redhead who happens to have a boyfriend. Highschool AU; Some OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**This is my first fanfic and I really hope you like it !  
Whether you like it or not, please review!**

**I don't own any of the characters!**

* * *

Clary POV

I was getting her books out of her locker when her best friend, Izzy, came running down the hall. "Clary!" she screamed, "Did you see the new boy?"

"No." I replied, "Is he cute?"

"Are you kidding? Cute is an understatement!"

"Is he like the cutest boy you've ever seen?" Before Izzy could answer, the new boy walked by Izzy and Clary. The new boy had blonde hair and golden eyes. He was the most handsome person Clary had ever seen.

"See what I mean Clary?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Okay, now I see what you mean"

*Bell rings*

"I gotta get to chemistry," Clary said, "Oh, please stop staring at the new guy you're probably freaking him out!"

* * *

Jace POV  
When I got to chemistry, I was seated next to a redhead that I had seen earlier that day. I sat down and tried to make conversation. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," she replied.

"I'm Jace, by the way."

"Clary, nice to meet you."

After that class started. We had a boring lesson that I didn't listen to. I was focused on figuring out the redhead.

Chemistry seemed to go on for hours, or maybe that was just because I was hungry.

Next period was lunch. I sat with some of my new friends from the football team. Even though I wasn't on the team, they still welcomed me. All the girls seemed to be staring at me for some strange reason, but I couldn't stop thinking about Clary from chemistry. She just won't leave my mind.

"So," Sebastian Verlac said, "do you have your eye on anyone yet?"

"Nah, none of the girls seem to fit my type."

"Sure. Well here are a few tips, Kaelie is dating Jonathan, Seelie is dating Meliorn, and Clary is dating me."

_Well, that gives me some info on Clary._

The bell rang soon after. The rest of the day flew by after that.

* * *

Clary POV (later that night)

_Hey ~ C_

**Hey~ I**

_I talked to that cute new boy, I thought u may wanna know. ~ C_

**OMG! Is he smart? What's his name? Is he single? ~ I**

_I don't know, Jace, and I don't know ~ C_

**OMG! You need to find out! Plz for me! ~ I**

_Fine, I gotta go, Luke's calling me ~ C_

**Ttyl ~ I**

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I really hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**

**The next chapter is coming soon. It will be longer and make a lot more sense. Even if you didn't like this chapter, give the next one a try.**

**-Dove267**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Here's the second one!**

**Please review!**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

Clary POV

When I woke up this morning, I couldn't stop thinking about Jace. He seemed so different for some reason.

_No Clary, you're dating Sebastian _I thought

I got ready and drove to school in my old Toyota. When I got there, I saw Sebastian waiting for me at the door.

"Hey beautiful." Sebastian said.

"Hey."

The bell rang and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek before walking me to class.

I went to first period English and Jace was there. I was surprised that I hadn't noticed him yesterday. He waved at me when I got to my seat. I waved back, and then class started.

"Okay class," Mr. Starkweather said, "This semester we will be putting on the play _Romeo and Juliet._"

I heard a lot of groans, but I was happy with it. Mr. Starkweather started passing out the parts. People started to groan.

"Ugh, I got a bush," someone said.

"I got the Nurse!" Izzy squealed.

When Mr. Starkweather came up to me, he assigned me to play Juliet. I was ecstatic! Now if only Sebastian got Romeo...

"I got Montague," Sebastian said.

_Uh-oh. Who's going to be Romeo?_ I thought

As if on cue Jace stood up and said, "Woohoo! I got Romeo."

_Oh well, how bad could it be? _I thought.

* * *

Jace POV

After English, I was stoked for the rest of the day. I got Romeo and Clary is going to be Juliet. I wasn't really sure why I was stoked, she had a boyfriend who was one of my best friends.

The next two periods seemed to pass by very slowly. When the bell rang after third period, I sprinted to chemistry. I was one of the first people in there. Clary came in right before the bell rang.

"Hey Clary!" I said.

"Hey."

"Are you excited about _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"I am, but I haven't talked to Sebastian about it yet and I don't know how he will feel."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. We're professionals right?"

Then class started.

"Okay class," the teacher said, "today you have a lab. Your partners are your neighbors. The lab is on page 235 in your textbooks. Get started!"

Clary and I started on the lab, only talking about the lab. The period flew by and then came lunch.

When I sat down at the table, a bunch of the guys looked at me. Then Jonathan started talking," I heard you're playing Romeo."

"Yeah."

"I also heard that my little sister is playing Juliet."

"She is."

"Be extra careful in rehearsal though or Sebastian will come after you."

"Yeah," Sebastian started, "If you try to do anything with her that isn't part of the play, I will break you into a thousand pieces."

"I would never do anything other than what's in the script when working with your girlfriend Sebastian."

Shortly after, Clary sat down, giving Sebastian a peck on the cheek.

_That should be you she's kissing. _I thought unconsciously.

What was going on with me?

Lunch seemed to drag on with Clary obsessing over Sebastian. The bell finally rang after what seemed like hours. I left and went straight to class. The rest of the day went by much faster.

* * *

Clary POV

After school, I drove home to find a note on the kitchen table.

_Went out with Luke. -Mom :)_

_Oh well, looks like I'll be a lone for a while _I thought

I checked my phone and I found that I had 3 unread messages:

**Did u find out anything new about that new guy? ~ I**

**Is he single? ~ I**

**Does he have his eye on anyone? ~ I**

_Hey ~ C_

**Good ur here! Now answer the questions ~ I**

_Ok, he doesn't have a girlfriend. ~ C_

**Yay! ~ I**

_but idk if he likes anyone... ~ C_

**If u find out that he does, text me right away ok? ~ I**

_Sure ~ C_

**Ugh... my mom wants me to do hw. c u ~ I**

_KK bye ~ C_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**The next chapter is coming very soon!**

**Please review, even if you didn't like it.**

**-Dove267**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you for all the great reviews!**

**Sorry for the delay!**

**A big thank you goes out to Booklover360 for helping me!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments!**

* * *

Clary POV

When I got to school the next morning, Sebastian was waiting at my locker.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

"How are you?"

"Ok. If Jace tries to make any moves on you, just call me over. Okay?"

"Of course!"

He looked satisfied after that and walked me to English. As soon as the bell rang Mr. Starkweather started class.

"Okay class, today we will start practicing. Let's start with the scene where Romeo and Juliet meet."

_Oh gosh..._ I thought

I leaned over to Sebastian and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just remember what I told you earlier."

Then I gave him a peck on the cheek and went back to paying attention.

"Okay, Romeo, Juliet, come up here and show us what you got!"

While we were acting, I started to feel a serious connection to Jace.

_Oh my gosh, those golden eyes are beautiful. What's wrong with me?! I'm with Sebastian._ I thought.

When the bell rang, I gathered my stuff and when I looked up, I saw those beautiful golden eyes. "Hey Clary, Mr. Starkweather said that there is a kissing scene tomorrow. Just thought you should know."

"Okay, thanks!" I said while rushing out of the classroom.

* * *

Jace POV

English class was incredible today. I really felt a connection with Clary. The next two periods went by fast and I was so excited for chemistry. When I walked in, Clary was talking with her friend Simon.

_That should be me she's talking to._ I thought unconsciously.

Then the bell rang and class started. Mr. Aldertree was going on and on about a project we would have to do.

"Okay I will put you in pairs. Kaelie and Seelie, Kyle and Simon, you're together."

He droned on and on, but I perked up when I heard that I was paired with Clary. I was having a celebration in my head. Could this day get any better? First I hear that I get to kiss Clary tomorrow, then I get paired up with her! The rest of the period passed quickly.

* * *

Clary POV

When the bell rang after chemistry, I bolted. When I got to my locker, I started putting my books away, but I was interrupted by someone covering my eyes.

"Guess who."

"Just from the smell and the fact that no one else would do that, it's Sebastian."

He moved his hands an I went back to putting away books. After I finished, we went to lunch together. When we got there, everyone else was already there. They were all talking, but when we arrived they stopped talking.

"Hey!" I said. There were a series of "heys", but something felt off. Jon started talking about his new shoulder pads and I just tuned out. The rest of lunch slowly passed.

After school Jace came up to me.

"Hey Clary, you wanna come over tomorrow to work on our lines and the chemistry project?"

"Sure, give me your address and I'll go over tomorrow."

"Okay." He wrote it down and it also had his phone number on the paper.

_Okay then._

I was actually really excited and nervous for some reason.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**The next chapter will be up really soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! Please review, I love hearing what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments!**

* * *

Clary POV

When I woke up this morning I was so nervous for going to Jace's house.

_This is just for school work, not a big deal. _I told myself.

When I got to school, I found Sebastian waiting for me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey." I replied.

"Wanna hang out later?" He asked.

"Sorry I have plans."

Then the bell rang, saving me from explaining the rest to him. When I got to English, Jace came up to me.

"Are you nervous?" Jace asked.

"I'm nervous what Sebastian will think."

"He'll be fine, we're professionals right?"

"Totally.'

"Oh, are we still on for later at my house?"

"Yep." Then the bell rang to start the period of torture.

"Okay class," Mr. Starkweather said, "Let's start with the kissing scene. I want our Romeo and Juliet to be used to kissing each other so it looks natural."

_Mr. Starkweather is one weird teacher._ I thought.

We started the scene, and right as Jace was leaning in for the kiss, I turned and said, "Mr. Starkweather, is it really appropriate to do this in front of the whole class?"

"Of course, you're going to be doing it in front of many more people than this, so get used to it. Pick up from the last line, I don't know where we were, I was too focused on the chemistry. Now start!"

We picked up right before where we left off. When Jace kissed me, it felt electric. I forgot that we were acting and that everyone else was watching us. When Jace pulled away, we just looked at each other for a second. His eyes were sparkling and I felt all my blood rush up to my face. Then we carried on acting. When the bell rang, I ran right out of the classroom and to next period.

* * *

Jace POV

_I kissed Clary! _was all I could think.

I kissed Clary and she kissed me back! It could've just been acting, but I thought we had a connection.

After English, I was stoked for going to Clary's after school. The next few periods flew by and the next thing I knew I was in chemistry with Clary. When I sat down I asked her, "Are we still on for later?"

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know, just asking." Then class started. We had a long boring assignment in the textbook. The period seemed to drag on for hours. When suddenly the bell rang and it was time for lunch.

When I got to the lunchroom, Sebastian and Clary weren't there yet. First Sebastian came in, sat down, and said, "Has anyone seen Clary? I haven't seen her since English."

There was a series of "No's ". Then, Clary came into the cafeteria. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, and for once I let myself stare. When she made eye contact with me, I instantly looked away. She sat down next to Sebastian and gave him a peck on the cheek. Lunch seemed to pass by slower after that.

After lunch the classes seemed to go by quickly. I was too excited for Clary to come over to my house.

* * *

Clary POV

I was so nervous to go over to Jace's house.

_What if I lose control in a kissing scene?_ I wondered.

I tried to calm down as I drove over after school.

When I got there, I was astounded at the size of his house. It was huge. I walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. I was greeted with the sight of Jace's angelic face.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey." I replied. We stood there for a second just looking at each other.

"Oh! Come in!" Jace said.

When I walked in, I saw all the ornate features of Jace's house. I was looking around when I was interrupted.

"So, do you want to start working on the project?" Jace suggested.

"Yeah, let's start with chemistry."

We worked for a while on the project and ended up finishing it. Then we started practicing for the play. We started from the beginning and all of a sudden he started leaning in.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**That's it for chapter 4!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**-Dove267**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!**

**I know its been kind of a while... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!**

**I made this extra long though!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments**

* * *

Clary POV

When Jace starts leaning in, so many thoughts storm into my mind at once.

_What is he doing?_

_Why is he doing this?_

___Do I want to kiss him?_

_What is going on?_

Then I notice Jace was just grabbing a highlighter and we carry on acting. While we were reading through the script, involuntary thoughts kept popping into my head.

_Was he going to kiss me?_

_Why didn't he kiss me?_

_Did I want him to kiss me?_

_Do I like Jace?_

I started to get lost in my thoughts when I heard a deep, resonant voice.

"Clary? Are you still there?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that," I replied.

We carried on acting. I started to really get into the role of Juliet. Something just felt right about being close to Jace, even if we were just acting. I actually started to feel a connection with Jace.

After we finished acting, I said a quick goodbye to Jace and rushed out of his house completely confused. I didn't understand why I started to feel a connection with Jace.

_Why would you feel a connection with Jace? You have Sebastian! _I thought.

I was so confused that when I got home, I rushed straight into my room and went to bed. For some weird reason, that night I dreamt about being with Jace.

* * *

Jace POV

After Clary left, I was really frustrated.

_Why did I try to kiss her, and then back down?!_

I mentally cursed at myself. I couldn't believe that I just chickened out like that! I thought that I felt a connection with Clary. I don't know what was going on with me.

_Clary is one of my closest friend's girlfriend! I need to back off!_

It is going to be so awkward tomorrow with Clary...

* * *

****TIME SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY!****

* * *

Clary POV

When I arrived at school, I found Sebastian waiting for me as usual. Unlike every other day that he has done this, something felt extremely off.

"Hey Clare."

"Hey Seb."

"Are you alright? You look really uneasy."

_Crap..._

"Oh yeah! I'm totally fine! Everything's great!" I replied, hoping he wouldn't push any further.

"Okay, if you say so." He replied

Suddenly the bell rang, saving me from more awkward conversation.

"Let me walk you to English," Sebastian said.

I didn't really want him to walk me to class, but he was still my boyfriend.

"Sure," I replied. "Let's go."

As we walked, there was an awkward silence. When we walked into class, I saw Jace and my heart stopped. He looked extra attractive today for some reason.

_Stop it Clary, you have Sebastian._

Deep inside I new that I had stopped liking him. I knew that I had to break up with him, and it had to be today. Then, Mr. Starkweather started class, pulling me away from my thoughts. Mr. Starkweather keep droning on and on about how something I don't really care about. I am sort of paying attention until I see a note on my desk. I open it up and it says:

_Do you want to come over to my house after school to study tomorrow?_

_-J _

I quickly scribble down:

_Sure :)_

_-C_

After that, I let myself get lost in my thoughts until the bell rings.

* * *

Jace POV

_Boo yah! Clary is coming over! _ I thought after English.

I was so stoked for her to come over until one thought popped into my head and just wouldn't leave.

_I won't be able to kiss Clary for real..._

She was still with that jerk Sebastian. I always over hear him talking about how he is actually just using Clary to get in good with her brother. I also heard that Sebastian has been cheating on Clary. Every time he asks her out and she has plans,he finds one of the cheerleaders who have nothing to do and cheats on Clary.

_Why is she even with him?_

_Has she really not figured it out yet?_

I went to the rest of my classes that day frustrated that Clary hadn't figured out Sebastian's cruel game.

* * *

Clary POV

After school, I knew that I had to break up with Sebastian. I just had to get it over with.

When he came up to my car afterschool, I knew that I had to just do it.

"Seb, we need to talk," I said.

"Ok, let's do it later."

"No, now."

"Fine, you have my full attention."

"Seb, weneedtobreakup."

"Sorry, I didn't understand what you said."

"Seb, we need to break up."

There was a look of disbelief on his face.

"Sure Clary, we're going to break up. I'm also going to turn into a unicorn and run on rainbows."

"Sebastian, I'm breaking up with you whether you like it or not."

I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was confused.

"Clary, no girl has ever broken up with me before," Sebastian said in a really rude tone. "It just doesn't happen."

"SEBASTIAN! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! WE ARE DONE! OKAY?!" I yelled in the most irritated tone possible.

Sebastian just looked offended. Then he did something that I never thought he would do, he punched my right in my eye.

I looked at him with pure shock evident on my face. Then I ran away from him at my top speed, not looking back.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 5!**

**Sorry again for not updating in like forever!**

**Ok this time I mean it when I say the next chapter will be up soon!**

******Please review!**

**Thank you again for reading!**

**-Dove267**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**I kept my promise!**

**Here's the next chapter!  
**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: TMI is owned by the AMAZING Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Clary POV

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't stop thinking about what Sebastian did. Questions started to flood my mind.

_Why would he do this?_

_What is his problem?_

When I looked in the mirror, I saw that I had a black eye.

_How can I go to school like this?_

I got ready for school and drove off. I couldn't stop worrying about what people were going to thik when they see my eye.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I checked my eye one more time before walking in. When I started to walk in, I got a lot of dirty looks from Sebastian and his friends. Jonathan noticed all his friends giving dirty looks and he was clearly confused. When he finally figured out who they were sending these dirty looks to, Jonathan noticed my black eye. His facial expression changed from confused to shocked. He rushed up to me and asked, in a panicked tone, "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"

"Oh that?" I replied, "Yeah, nothing happened."

He looked at me suspiciously, but then the bell rang, saving me from any further explanation.

When I walked into English, Jace jogged right up to me and said, "OH MY GOSH CLARY! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?!"

"Jace, calm down! Nothing happened! I was just doing that thing where you walk on your knees and grab your feet. It's a lot harder than it sounds by the way. I fell and my face hit a door knob," I said quite unconvincingly.

"Uh huh, sure." Jace said, clearly not buying the story.

Mr. Starkweather told us to take our seats for class. He started to talk about what we will be doing today, which was rehearse again. He started to go on and on, so I started to zone out. I started to think about how I would be able to think about Jace now without having to scold myself, but I was interrupted by a note that landed on my desk. I opened it up and read it.

_We still on for later?_

_-J_

I smiled at the note and wrote back:

_Of course :)_

_-C_

I passed it to Jace and saw him smiling.

All of a sudden, Mr. Starkweather said that we need to start rehearsing. We did that for the rest of the period which flew by. The next two periods seemed to drag on forever. When the bell rang after third period, I was rejoicing inside.

* * *

Jace POV

When the bell rang, I jogged to chemistry; I was so excited to see Clary. She walked in shortly after I sat down. When she walked over to me, I greeted her with a smile. "Hey Clary!"

"Hey Jace!"

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing."

I was going to say something, but Mr. Aldertree started the lesson. I wasn't really interested in the lesson, so I busied myself with writing a note to Clary.

_Anything new happening?_

_-J_

I passed the note to her and waited for a response. I pretended that I was paying attention until I saw a note land on my desk. I opened it up and it said:

_Nothing really, except that I have a black eye and I'm single now._

_-C_

That was the best note I had ever received. Clary is single! Hallelujah! I was so going to make a move when she came over to my house. I couldn't wait to "study" with her.

The rest of the period flew by because I was so insanely stoked for later.

When I walked into lunch, I saw Clary sitting with Simon and Izzy. It was probably because of the break up. I walked over and sat down next to Clary. I was starting to get sick of the football jocks. When I sat down, I got a lot of confused looks, but no one questioned it.

"Hey!" Clary said.

"Hey!" I replied.

We started to have a great conversation about everything you could possibly think of. Everything covering thing from schoolwork to why cows shouldn't wear tutus. Suddenly, the bell rang, ending our conversation. It felt as if we only talked for two minutes. I was actually really sad when the bell rang. I started to feel a really strong connection with Clary...

* * *

Clary POV

The rest of the day was a blur. I was so excited to go over to Jace's house.

When I arrived, I was greeted by Jace. My heart stopped for a second when I saw his face. "Hi!" Jace said.

"Hey!"

"Want to go up to my room to study?"

"Sure."

As we walked upstairs, I looked around, taking everything in. When we got to his room, he looked at me like he new something.

"What?" I asked.

"I know that you didn't hit your eye on a door handle."

"Am I really that bad of a liar?"

"Your excuse wasn't really believable."

"Well are you going to be annoying and pester me so I'll tell you what happened?"

"Of course not! Even though I do want to what really happened."

"Fine. I'll tell you, but you have to promise that you will not tell anyone. Especially not Jonathan."

"Okay, I promise."

"Okay, so yesterday, something started to feel really off with Sebastian, so I broke up with him. When I told him we were over, he practically laughed at me. After I told him again and he got the message, he punched me."

When I tell Jace this, there is first a look of shock on his face, but it shortly after you can see the rage in his eyes as clear as day.

"Are you kidding?!" he yelled, "Why would he do that to you?!"

"Jace, calm down. It's fine. It makes me feel even better about the break up. I don't miss him at all. Not that I would've anyway."

"Why wouldn't you have missed him?"

"'Cause I may or may not have liked someone else..."

"Who would that be?"

"Who do you like, Jace?"

"Do you want to say them at the same time?" Jace asked nervously.

"Sure."

"On the count of three. Ready? One, two three!"

After three, we both said, "You."

I immediately started blushing and he blushed slightly too.

We stood there awkwardly for a minute. I broke the silence when I said, "Do you want to rehearse for English now?"

"Sure."

We started rehearsing, and when were at the part where Jace grabbed a highlighter last time, he started to lean in again. This time he actually kissed me. Butterflies flew freely in my stomach, and I couldn't help but smile.

When he pulled away, he looked at me and said, "I've been meaning to do that for a while now."

I looked up at him and smiled. Then, I kissed him again. We stood there for a while, just kissing and enjoying each other's embrace. When I pulled away, he said, "Does that make you my girlfriend now?"

I was going to be sarcastic, but I was too happy. "Yes," I smiled.

We kissed one more time, until I said, "We should probably go back to studying."

"Okay," he said, "Let's rehearse for English."

We rehearsed for another hour, then I had to leave.

That night, I was the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

**Yay! Clace!**

**I loved writing that chapter!**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**-Dove267**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!**

**I hope you liked the last chapter!**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**Please continue to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments**

* * *

Clary POV

When I woke up, I was actually really excited to see Jace. I hurried when I was getting ready so I could actually have a conversation with him before school.

When I arrived, I got out of my car and glanced around, looking for Jace. While I was looking around, I felt two arms wrap around me. I immediately tensed up and said, "If this isn't Jace, you better get your hands off me."

I heard a low chuckle, and I relaxed knowing it was just Jace.

"Hey Clarebear," Jace chuckled.

"Clarebear?"

"Yup!" he said, popping the "p".

"Okay then Jaciepoo." Sadly the bell rang after that. Jace gave me a peck on the cheek and offered me his arm.

"M'lady?" Jace said. I took his arm while laughing and walked to class with him.

When we arrived, we got looks from everyone in the class. All the girls were gawking at me. We took our seats and Mr. Starkweather started class.

Mr. Starkweather started lecturing us on we need to work on the chemistry, which is absolutely preposterous. He finally finished and we could rehearse. I was that all the girls were jealous that I was with _the _Jace Wayland. After class, Jace walked me to my next class and kissed me goodbye.

_He's so sweet. _I thought unconsciously.

My next two periods couldn't seem to pass fast enough.

When the bell finally rang after third period, I walked really quickly to chemistry. I arrived and noticed that Jace was already there waiting for me. When I walked up to him, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I looked up at him admiringly as he said, "Hey."

"Hi."

"How were your past two periods without me?"

"Slow and boring. How were yours?"

"Same as you. I missed you."

"Awww I missed you too Jaciepoo."

Jace opened his mouth to say something, but Mr. Aldertree started class. We took our seats as Mr. Aldertree was droning on and on about our assignment. For the assignment, we had to work with the person sitting next to you. Luckily, for me, it was Jace.

When we started working, we hardly got anything done thanks to Jace. He kept cracking jokes. Even though we hardly got any work done at all, that was my favorite chemistry class I'd ever had.

* * *

Jace POV (from the beginning of the day)

When I woke up, I couldn't believe how great last night was. I hurried getting ready so I could see Clary before school. When I pulled in on my motorcycle, I didn't see Clary for a few minutes, but then I saw her drive in. I thought it might be fun if I scare her a little. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her tense up at my touch.

What I hear next makes me feel overjoyed inside.

Clary said, "If this isn't Jace, you better get your hands off me."

"Hey Clarebear," I tease.

"Clarebear?"

"Yup!" I say popping the "p".

"Okay Jaciepoo."

The bell rings before I get to tease her again. I offer her my arm and say, "M'lady?" She takes it and starts laughing which makes me smile.

_I love her laugh._

As I walk Clary to class, I notice all the other guys there glaring at me, especially Sebastian.

_It's not my fault she broke up with you, dude. Well, maybe it was..._

When we sat down, Mr. Starkweather gave us a lecture on something that I really didn't care about. I just stared at Clary the whole time, but she didn't catch me.

After a while, we finally got to start acting. I always love acting with Clary. It feels like when she is talking to Romeo, she's talking to me.

The bell rang after what seemed like two minutes, but ended up being 30 minutes.

I walked Clary to her next class and gave her a kiss. When I was trudging to my next class, I couldn't help but think about Clary. She is constantly invading my thoughts. My next two classes seemed to go on for an eternity without Clary.

When the bell finally rang at the end of third period, I jogged to chemistry like I normally do. I sat down and waited for Clary.

When she finally arrived, she walks over to me. I immediately wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. I saw her look up at me so I said, "Hey."

"Hi."

"How were your past two periods without me?"

"Slow and boring. How were yours?"

"Same as you. I missed you."

"Awww I missed you too Jaciepoo."

I opened my mouth to tease her, but Mr. Aldertree started class. He starts talking about the assignment. I perk up when I realize that I get to work with Clary.

When we started to work, I wouldn't stop cracking jokes. I really love the sound of Clary's laugh. We only completed a couple questions, but I didn't really care. That was my favorite chemistry class yet, and something tells me Clary enjoyed it too.

* * *

Clary POV

After chemistry, Jace and I walked into the cafeteria together and sat down next to Simon and Izzy.

"Hey!" I said as a sat down.

"Hey!" Izzy replied.

"I heard the you two are an item," Simon said pointing at Jace and I.

"What do you think? They're holding hands!" Izzy exclaimed. Jace and I started to laugh.

I was going to explain something when I saw Jonathan come over to us.

"Hey Clary, Simon, Izzy, _Jace_," Jonathan said, sneering when he said "Jace".

"Nice to see you too Jon," Jace replied.

"Clary, can I borrow you for a second?" Jon asked.

"Yeah! Sure!" I said. I got up and gave Jace a peck on the cheek.

As we made our way out of the cafeteria, I couldn't help but wonder what we were doing.

As if on cue Jon turned around and said, "Are you really going out with _Jace Wayland_?"

"Yeah, I am. Why do you care?"

"I'm your older brother. I'm going to care. I'm actually sort of okay with it. I just act like I'm not. Now, since I'm okay with your boyfriend, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"What on earth happened to your eye? Don't even bother the 'I hit it on a door handle' story with me."

"Um, well..."

"Say it. Now."

"Sebastianpunchedme."

"What was that?"

"Sebastian punched me."

"WHAT?!"

"I broke up with him and he punched me." Immediately, Jon ran into the cafeteria, picked Sebastian up by the collar, and threw him against the wall.

"DID YOU PUNCH MY SISTER!?" Jon screamed.

"WHAT?! Where... where did you hear that?" Sebastian stammered.

"Answer the question," Jon said in the most intimidating tone possible.

"Okay, yeah I did." When Sebastian said this, Jon looked calm for a second. Then, he punched him right in the eye.

"That," Jon said, "was for my sister."

I walked up to Jon and gave him a huge hug. "Thank you so much Jon!" I said.

"Anytime Clare."

I walked back over to Jace, Simon, and Izzy to see Simon sitting up perfectly straight and smiling. Simon always does that when he knows something. I wonder what he's up to.

* * *

Jace POV (from after chemistry)

When Clary and I walk into lunch, I nod at Jon to tell him that our plan is still on. I sat down next to Clary and listened to their conversation.

When Jon took Clary away, I took the opportunity to talk to Simon and Izzy about a special plan I had for Clary.

**(A/N: I want this to be a surprise!)**

"So are you guys in?" I ask.

"Yep," they say at the same time. I notice Clary is coming back over, so I tell them to act natural. Izzy looks normal, but the look on Simon's face is screaming that he knows something.

_If Simon blows this for me, I will personally kill him._

* * *

**That's it for chapter 7!  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
**

**Please review!**

**-Dove267**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys!**

**Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own The Mortal Instruments... :(**

* * *

Clary POV

When I got back to the table after talking with Jon, everyone seemed very stiff. "Everyone all right?" I asked. There was a series of yeses. I gave everyone a suspicious look. I was about to ask what was going on when the bell rang. Jace gave me a peck on the lips and headed off to his next class. I walked off to my next classes and let the boredom begin.

***TIME SKIP TO AFTER LAST PERIOD***

I was walking to my locker to put some things away when I saw a something really disturbing. Aline was hitting on Jace, but Jace was ignoring all her advances. All of a sudden, Aline started to kiss Jace. My eyes widened, and Jace had a look of pure disgust on his face. He shoved her off him and practically screamed, "WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!? I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"

Jace scowled at Aline before walking over to me. When he got to me, he said, "Clary, I'm so sorry. I should've-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"It's all right," I said. "I know it was all her."

Jace smiled at me and said, "You are the best girlfriend ever."

"I'm glad you think so. You are the best boyfriend ever."

Jace smiled and kissed me again. When he pulled away, he looked at me and said, "Come with me, I have a surprise for you."

He grabbed my hand and led me towards the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." Jace started to pull me towards his motorcycle.

When we got there, he tossed me a helmet and I just looked at him and waited expectantly.

_Is he crazy?_

_He may be my boyfriend, but does he really expect me to get on the deathtrap?_

"Okay," Jace said, "I know that you probably don't want to get on the bike. Please trust me though."

I looked at him for a second before asking, "What about my car?"

"Already taken care of. Jon's driving it home for you."

I saw that I had no other options, so I got on the bike. He drove off and I was terrified. I started to hang on for dear life. After a while, it started to get kind of fun.

When we arrived, Jace turned around and said, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"It was at first, but then it got kind of fun."

"I'm glad you think so." Jace leaned down and kissed me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him closer to me. I felt him run his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for me to let him in, but I decided to tease him. He pouted against my mouth and I thought I'd be nice. I opened my mouth and let him in.

We remained kissing like that for a while.

Eventually, I pulled away and asked, "What's the surprise?"

"Oh, that reminds me!" Jace covered my eyes and said, "Just trust me."

I relaxed and let Jace lead me to wherever we were going.

After a while, Jace took his hands off my eyes and said, "Here it is."

I looked around and realized that we were at a bowling alley. I immediately turn around and hug Jace.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Anything for my Clary," Jace smiled.

"You just earned yourself another kiss."

I was about to kiss him when I heard a familiar voice shout out, "EWW! NO PDA!"

I turned around and saw Izzy and Simon walking towards us.

"IZZY! SIMON!" I called out. I ran up and hugged both of them. "You guys were in on this too?"

"Yup!" Simon said.

"You guys are the best!" I exclaimed. I hugged all of them again.

"So, should we get started?" Jace asked.

"Of course!" I answered.

We walked up to the counter and got our shoes. The girl behind the counter was obviously flirting with Jace, but he ignored here which really upset her.

When we got to our lane, Jace went first and got a strike.

_Of course he got a strike._

Izzy went next and knocked down seven pins. Simon went after her and knocked down eight. When it was my turn, I rolled it down the lane and got a gutter ball.

_Good job Clary._

Jace walked up to me and whispered in my ear with his voice dripping with sarcasm, "You must be practicing everyday."

I looked at him and said, "Ha ha, very funny."

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Yes," I said blushing.

Jace took my arm and guided me through the motions. When we actually rolled the ball down the lane, it ended up being a spare! I turned around and brushed my lips against his. We sat back down and the game continued.

At the end of the game, Jace ended up winning, but that wasn't a surprise. I actually didn't finish dead last, which I was proud of.

I got on the back of Jace's motorcycle and he drove me home.

When we pulled up to my house, Jace looked at me and said, "My house is right next door. How have I never known that you live here?"

"I don't know. How have _I_ never noticed you live here?"

Jace smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned in so our foreheads were touching, and said, "I had a really great time with you today."

"I did too." After I said this, Jace closed the distance between us. I pulled away after a few seconds because I knew that Jon would be watching.

I looked up into his golden eyes and said, "See you."

"See you," he replied.

I walked up to the front door, and when I walked in, I saw that Jon was waiting for me. Jon just looked at me and asked, "What happened on that date?"

"Nothing," I replied sharply. Though after I said this, I started to blush.

Jon just gave me a look of disbelief.

"Nothing happened," I said firmly as I ran up to my room.

When I walked in, my phone started buzzing. I pulled it out and saw that I got a text

Unknown: Hey Clarebear.

Me: Who is this?

Unknown: Who calls u Clarebear?

Me: Jaciepoo!

Jace: Yup!

Me: How did u get my number?

Jace: Simon

Me: Of course...

Jon walked into my room after that and asked, "Are you going to tell me what happened on that date?"

"Why do you care?"

"I'm your older brother."

"To answer your question, he didn't do anything you'd be upset about. You can leave now."

Jon looked like he was going to protest, but he just left.

I flopped on my bed, turned on my music, and thought about the amazing day and amazing boyfriend I had.

* * *

**That's it for chapter 8!  
**

**I hope you liked the date!**

**If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me!**

**Please review!**

**I'd like to post the next chapter after I get 5 more reviews!**

**-Dove267**


	9. Author's Note SORRY!

**Hi guys!**

**I'm so sorry, but this is an author's note.**

**I want to let you know that I am currently on vacation and I will not be able to update.**

**I will update as soon as I come home!**

**I'm so so so so so so so so so sorry for this again!**

**~Dove267**


End file.
